Lilia's Story
by Dino12345610
Summary: Lilia is the leader of a new flock working with Ari to get out of the School. What happens when they meet Max and her flock and find they have lots in common including love? Many couples that will be explained. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I know yet again lots of stories are going undone but I had a dream about this one so I wanted to put it down. Please let me know what you think and I'd love to hear from you! Thanks!

~DINO~

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, I just own the idea.

Chapter 1

Lilia's POV

I paced around the room angrily, stopping only to punch a wall. The wall dented under my hand but didn't give way as much as I'd hoped. I've been here most of my life, putting my plan into action when I was old enough to understand. My plan to be good, get more freedom, then break out when they least expected it. It hadn't worked yet. A key in the door got me by surprise and I quickly sat down on the couch. The door opened, revealing the worst Whitecoat of them all; Jeb Batcheldor. Instead of scowling like I would've if he hadn't been looking, I rearranged my features to fit a smile.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing today?" Jeb asked with a smile of his own.

"I'm alright." I replied but added in my head, _as much as I can be in this hell hole._

"I need to get some blood today." He said, pleasantly pulling out a syringe.

I flinched, pulling my arms closer. Sure I was "good" but that doesn't stop my fear.

"It won't hurt that much, I promise." A lot of good his promises did….

I shifted uncomfortable, still unwilling to give him my arm.

"If you let me do this, you and the others can go outside for awhile." He said, fitting in the exact bribe I wanted to hear.

Slowly, I held out my arm, turning my face away so I wouldn't see it happen. Jeb gently took my arm and fitted a large rubber band around it to make the vein show. When he was satisfied he sterilized the area and quickly pushed the needle through my skin. I winced.

"There, all finished." Jeb told me when he was done taking my blood like a leech.

"Can we go out now?" I asked as he put a band-aid on my arm.

"Let's see what we can do." He replied, putting my blood in his pocket and walking towards the door.

I followed him eagerly. Today could be that day! He led me out into the hallway, keeping a hand on my back that I wished I could snap off. I stood against a wall while Jeb spoke to another Whitecoat.

"Hey Lilia," Ari growled as he passed.

"Hey." I replied shortly.

"Good news, they'll let you guys outside." Jeb said enthusiastically.

Why he gets so excited I'll never really know. I smiled genuinely and walked the familiar path towards the outdoors. When the bolt was lifted, the alarms shut off, and the door finally opened, I ran out into the open area. With a single leap I reached halfway up my favorite oak tree. Carefully extending my claws, I dug them into the bark and crawled up to the top. This part of the tree, covered in leaves, was the only place in the area that the Whitecoats couldn't see.

"So are you breaking out today?" Ari asked, swooping into the tree from behind me.

I turned to Ari in surprise for he had gotten better with his flying. It was quieter now. Ari was Jeb's only son and yet he treated him like dirt. All Ari wanted now was out. To be away from this, from his father, from this place entirely. Ari didn't want me exposed to the horror he had been. Though I had gone through a lot in my four years it wasn't as bad as his.

"Yeah if we can. Think you can pull this off?" I replied.

Ari shifted on his branch looking uncertain at first then putting on a confident face.

"I will pull this off even if only you escape."

"I won't leave without you." I promised, setting my hand on his.

"I'd give my life to get you out of here." He replied, placing his other hand on both of ours.

"Did I miss much?" A male voice asked a branch away.

"No, we were just discussing the plan." I replied and turned to look upon the face of my lover.

He flapped his silver wings once and hovered in front of me. All the stress faded as his lips touched mine softly. Ari coughed pointedly and we pulled away with a chuckle.

"So, Jet, you'll protect her right?" Ari asked my boyfriend with all seriousness back.

"Nothing will happen to her." Jet replied with such intensity in gave me goose bumps.

He put his arm around my shoulder as if that alone would protect me, and knowing him, it probably could.

"I'm gonna beat you!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"I'll beat you both!"

"Nuh-uh!"

I chuckled at the three voices squabbling about who was gonna get up here first. As it turned out, they all three tied.

"Hey Lilia!" the littlest one, Tommy, called before sitting next to me.

"Fine you can sit by Lilia but I get to sit by Ari!" The second youngest, Sicily, taunted.

"Yeah, well, I'll just sit by myself then!" Tina, her usual blindfold in place, replied with a pout.

These were my family. Tina, Jet, and I were all the same age, 16. Tommy was 10, Sicily was 12, and Ari was now…well… I guess you could say he would normally be about 12 but with his brain and body messed with he was about 17.

"You all ready to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's get out of here." Jet said quietly.

"I'm ready for life, love, and the pursuit of the perfect French fries!" Tina called, pumping her fist in the air.

"Let's do this!" Tommy and Sicily said together.

"Be ready." Ari said.

I gave him a hug and he held on a second longer.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"I'll wait for you." I whispered back.

We nodded then and he fell back off the tree and flew off; flew off to set us all free.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

~DINO~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I have only, like, one review for this story but I will press onwards for this story sounds good and I have a good feeling about it! So here is another chapter for my lone reviewer, hope you like it!

~DINO~

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own my characters and the idea.

Chapter 2

Lilia's POV

I waited tensely, daring not to make a sound while we waited in the tree. Then I heard it, the howl that told us it was set.

"Let's go." Jet said, putting his arms around my waist.

"Give him a minute to get out." I replied.

"Lilia? Guys it's time to come inside!" I froze as Jeb's voice called up to us.

"Go Lilia! I'm here!" I heard Ari call.

I nodded and Jet pushed off the branch, carrying us both up with a beat of his powerful wings.

"What? What are you doing?!" Jeb cried from below us.

"We're leaving!" I called back.

"Ari what did you do?" Jeb growled, turning to his son.

"I did the right thing." Ari replied simply before jumping into the sky above his father's confused form.

The others were right behind us, their wings stretched to catch the lack of breeze. An alarm sounded and I looked down worriedly. Erasers were pouring out of the building, looking like a swarm of angry ants.

"Let's go gang!" I ordered and we broke through the once electrified net.

"The timer is set. They won't be able to follow." Ari said to me, looking back.

Erasers were flying up, noticing the turned off fence, and following us. Just as the first few reached the net it buzzed with electricity. I winced as they smacked right into it, having felt that same jolt run through me before. We didn't look back anymore and just flew on.

"Want me to carry her?" Ari asked over the wind.

"No I'm alright for awhile longer." Jet replied automatically.

Catching my breath was harder up in the air for I'm not part bird like the others. Jet had to carry me cause of the whole being part cat and not bird thing. I took in another deep breath and shivered, realizing we had to stop soon or I would either freeze or pass out.

"Let's stop guys." Ari suggested, knowing how this was difficult for me.

The sun was setting swiftly behind the mountains and darkness would be upon us soon.

"How about over there?" Tommy asked, pointing to a large house sitting quietly and undisturbed.

"Sure. It doesn't look like anyone has been there in awhile." Jet replied, eyeing it carefully.

"I'm not sure we should stop there." Ari said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"That's where…well… never mind it'll be fine." Ari replied but still looked uncomfortable.

Jet swooped down, everyone following him automatically. We landed carefully in as small strawberry patch near the house and looked around cautiously. It sure _seemed_ empty. The sun sank before we dared move any. My eyes adjusted to the darkness with ease. Tina took off her blindfold, her owl eyes shining as they caught the last of the light.

"There is no movement." I said and Tina nodded her confirmation.

We crept slowly towards the door, all senses on alert. I opened the door cautiously, listening for anything that would hint at a possible alarm system. Me and Tina crept in, our eyes being the best for the job. The house was pretty big and looked as though it were left in a hurry yet left exactly the same. I opened my mouth and tasted the air, strange scents hitting my Jacobson's Organ. The people who had once lived here smelled similar to that of my family; human yet with a hint of bird. Is that why Ari didn't want to come here? Could this be the place where _they_ lived?

Lights came on suddenly and I hissed in pain, covering my eyes quickly. Tina let out a squeak and I knew she was quickly putting on her blindfold.

"I'm sorry. I told them to wait." Jet said, pulling me to him to shield me with his shadow.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright glow.

"It's alright. Tina you okay?" I replied, peeking at Tina who just put her thumbs up.

"This place is big!" Sicily exclaimed, looking around.

"And still totally loaded with food!" Tommy said cheerfully, opening a cabinet.

I looked over at Ari who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, glancing around the big room.

"It's alright Ari, the place is empty." I told him, stepping out of Jet's embrace.

"I know." Ari murmured sadly.

He walked in slowly, glancing at his surroundings warily. He stopped by a small table and lightly touched a picture frame there. I walked over to him and looked at the picture. It was a picture of six kids laughing and throwing mud at each other. But that wasn't what caught and held my attention. They had wings. Every single one of them had wings.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" A voice said threateningly.

I spun around, caught off guard, Ari stepping halfway in front of me protectively.

As I looked at the girl standing in the entrance with five others behind her in fighting stances, my jaw dropped open.

"Maximum Ride?"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I had some fun with it but it's nothing compared to what is coming up next! HA! Now you _really_ want to know don't you? You have to review to get it though! So yeah… review…thanks!

~DINO~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back with yet another chapter…though only two reviews so far…. Special thanks to my lone reviewer, .'-CutePrisonBreak-'. For without her I'd probably not be continuing my story so thanks again! Hope you like it!

~DINO~

P.S. just wanted to say the 4th book doesn't have much to do with this chap. Just tiny details like Total's wings. That's about it….

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? Same as last chapter!

Chapter 3

"Maximum Ride?" I questioned, my mouth hanging open.

"Who are you people?" Max growled.

"I guess you don't recognize me." Ari murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why would I?" Max snapped.

"It's me, Ari." He replied quietly.

Max's jaw dropped and the little kids looked at each other in amazement and disbelief. Max lowered her fists a bit but didn't relax her stance.

"But how…you…you can't be Ari." She stammered.

"I evolved like you guys. The Whitecoats just gave me a push… changing my age body wise as well as mind wise. I'm like a whole different person Max." He replied, almost looking like he were about to plead with her.

"Either way, you're still Ari." The tall dark one I labeled as Fang replied.

Max shook her head to clear it and put her fists up again.

"Please wait! We mean you no harm! We had no idea this house was yours, we just escaped from the School." I said quickly, stepping out from behind Ari.

"If that is so why are you traveling with _him_." The little black girl –Nudge- asked, perplexed.

"He betrayed the School and Jeb. And…he's my half brother." I told them, placing a hand on Ari's shoulder.

"How is that possible? Aren't _you_ his half sister Max?" the tall blind one –Iggy- asked.

"I have a different mother, Jeb –the pervert- is my father. I'm only four years old but I was used as an aging experiment. I aged four years every year bodily and intellectually." I told them with a slight smile.

This received blank looks from Max and her flock. Clearly, since they had left the School long ago, they didn't know the School had reached that level technologically. Well it _had_ been four years.

Tommy walked up, stretching out his hand. I looked at him, puzzled as the littlest one of Max's flock –Angel- came forward to take his hand. Max took a step forward, about to intervene but Angel spoke first.

"She is telling the truth Max. So is Ari. They want to cause no trouble and are against the School. They were modeled after us. That's why we are the same age levels but they are different of course." She said.

She looked directly into Tommy's eyes and said, "Our flocks were made for each other."

Max and I let out an exhausted sigh and we both looked at each other in a 'Twilight Zone' way.

"Can we stay here for awhile? We won't cause any trouble. And we'll leave whenever you want us to." I asked quietly, not used to doing this sort of thing.

Max deliberated for a moment, glancing at us then at Angel's grip on Tommy's hand. Fang leaned over and whispered something into her ear and she nodded.

"You can stay for awhile." She said, signaling for the others to drop their fighting stances.

Tommy and Angel started giggling suddenly and I looked over to see Tommy's backpack wiggling.

"Oh my god Tommy you didn't." Sicily started.

We watched as out of the bag popped a dog, poking its head out of the top.

"You have a dog too?!" Angel squealed.

"Did I hear someone say dog?" a voice asked and a dog popped out of _Angel's_ backpack.

Max and I rolled our eyes at each other as the two dogs jumped out and sniffed each other.

"I'm Taya." Tommy's dog –seeming Chihuahua/beagleish- said.

"I'm Total." Angel's Scottish looking dog replied with delight after recovering from her speech.

"This is so weird. It's as if they really were modeled off of us! I mean does that mean everyone is supposed to get together or something? I mean will you and Fang stay together Max? Or does he have to date _her_ cause that would be totally weird. I think you two should stay together because you guys are so awesome as a couple an-"Nudge rambled on until Fang threw her a look.

Jet came up and took my hand firmly to convey to Nudge that we were together. She looked at our hands and nodded approvingly.

"Well, you seem to know us so introduce yourselves." Max said, crossing her arms and leaning on a wall.

Sicily and Tina came over to stand by me while Tommy and Taya continued to play.

"I am Lilia, human-feline hybrid, and leader of my group." I told her nodding to Jet to speak.

"I'm Jet, human-avian hybrid, and Lilia's boyfriend." He said, glancing at Fang with a slight warning.

"I'm Tina, human-owl hybrid and I'm blind when there is light but can see in the dark."

"I'm Sicily, age 12, human-avian hybrid, and I have acid spit."

"I'm Tommy, age 10, human-avian hybrid and I'm telekinetic."

"I'm Taya, I'm a dog…that speaks…and I can camouflage."

"That is _so_ cool." Gazzy said, looking at Sicily like she was the best thing ever.

"Alright, go play." Max said with a resigned sigh.

The little kids (Gazzy, Sicily, Angel, and Tommy –along with the dogs) took off down the hallway while the rest of us stared at each other.

"Max…?" Nudge started.

"I'll start making some food." Iggy said, already guessing what Nudge was about to ask.

"May I help?" Tina asked, following the sound of Iggy's foot steps to the kitchen area.

He looked startled for a minute then replied, "Yeah."

"How is that the blind ones can cook?" I muttered, watching them.

"Hey Ari, while they are cooking do you want to play some video games?" Nudge asked hesitantly.

We all looked at her in surprise.

"Y-yeah sure," Ari stammered then followed her down the hallway.

I watched them go, faintly surprised but satisfied that everyone seemed to be getting along.

"Please, sit." Max said, motioning to a long couch.

Jet and I walked over to the couch, him sitting down first then letting me curl into his lap. Max and Fang followed sitting next to each other, their hands clasped.

"So what are your plans?" Max asked.

I was startled into silence. I hadn't made any except for our place to stay.

"We really hadn't thought of one past a place to sleep for the night." I replied.

Max and Fang shared a look then looked back towards us.

"Dinner!" Tina called.

I opened my mouth a bit and drew in the scent. It smelt good and it smelt like there was a whole lot of it. The little kids and the dogs burst into the room shortly while Ari and Nudge followed a little slower. I gave Ari a smile as Nudge took his hand and guided him to the table. He gave me a smile back of pure happiness. He had always wanted to be accepted into this family.

"We need a bigger table." Iggy informed Max.

"We'll just eat over here at the coffee table Ig." Max replied.

Tina and Iggy joined us on the long couch, sounds of contentment coming from the other table. Iggy and Tina sat down before each of us our own heaping plate of spaghetti. We dug in and I couldn't help think about how perfect this had turned out.

A/N: Hope you liked it!

~DINO~


End file.
